It's Not Cute
by Shiny the Strange
Summary: Takumi can't really deny the warm and fuzzy feeling in his chest as he gazes upon his family's new kitten.


**Also on AO3 and Tumblr. Thanks, 017Bluefield, for helping with some of the grammar!**

* * *

"What should we name it?" said Sakura.

Takumi scratched his chin as he examined the grey tabby kitten. It rolled around on Sakura's lap as it chirped.

"Do you have anything in mind, Sakura?"

"I-I don't…what about you?"

Takumi stood and paced around the room. He thought for a moment, then said the first thing that came to mind: "How about Ranulf?"

"It's cute, b-but…"

"I guess it's rather foreign sounding," said Takumi. "Um…what about Lethe—no, that's also pretty foreign. Are you sure that you've got nothing in mind?"

The kitten stopped rolling and mewed. It leapt off of Sakura's lap and ran towards Takumi, rubbing its head against his ankle.

"O-Oh. Hi there," said Takumi. He looked down at the kitten and resisted the urge to pet its head.

"I-I don't really have a problem with foreign names," said Sakura. "What if we named it Leo? Maybe when it becomes an adult, it'll be graceful like a lion…"

Takumi looked back at his sister and shook his head.

"I don't think so. I heard that a Nohrian prince has that name. And you can't seriously suggest that this little cat is in the same category as a ferocious—" Takumi suddenly felt his hair being yanked, followed by several smaller tugs.

"Y-Your eyes just went wide…what's wrong?" asked Sakura.

Quickly turning his head, Takumi noticed a blur of grey fur quickly climbing his ponytail. He reached over and grabbed the kitten. He winced as he pulled it off; the kitten had a few strands of long hair in its claws.

"T-This damn animal…"

"A-Are you alright?" asked Sakura.

"Y-Yeah, it's fine." The back of his head stung a little, causing him to glare at the cat. It was futile, however; when he looked into the kitten's beady eyes, Takumi felt his chest warm. It yawned, causing Takumi to yawn as well. He placed the kitten back onto Sakura's lap.

Sakura gave a weak smile.

"You think it's cute, don't you?"

"C-Cute? As if," said Takumi. He rubbed the back of his neck. "A-anyhow, I think you should name it. Take your time. You're better at this kind of thing than I am."

"I-I'll think on it a little longer, then," said Sakura.

* * *

The next morning Takumi woke to a light tapping sound on his door. Groaning as he got out of bed, he opened the door. Nobody was there.

"…That's odd..."

A quiet squeak sounded from below. Takumi looked down and noticed a small ball of fur staring back at him.

"Huh…why are you here, little guy?"

The kitten ran past Takumi, lightly brushing his foot. It dove into a pile of clothes in the corner of his room.

"No, I have to wear those," said Takumi, walking towards the kitten. It turned around and looked at Takumi. He frowned. "You're going to get your fur all over it."

Slowly blinking, the kitten turned away from Takumi.

"Don't give me that look." Once Takumi had read that if a cat slowly blinked and looked away from someone, it was a signal that the cat didn't feel threatened. Takumi thought he was rather threatening; why didn't the cat think so? Then again, it _was_ a cat he was thinking about and not a human.

The kitten began to roll in the clothes.

"Stop that!" Takumi picked the kitten up by its scruff and placed it on his bed. He took a shirt from the clothes pile and brushed the cat hair off of it before putting it on.

The kitten rolled onto its side and purred.

Takumi felt his heart flutter, his irritation quickly forgotten. He glanced at the room's entrance; nobody was looking in. Reaching a hand out, he grinned as he scratched the top of the kitten's head. Its eyes closed as Takumi admired its whiskers.

* * *

"What's that on your shirt?" asked Hinoka.

Takumi looked down at his shirt and noticed a few cat hairs. He sighed.

"The cat decided to roll in my clothes this morning."

"Oh, Takumi!" Sakura walked up to her brother. "Last night we found out that the kitten is a girl. I decided on her name."

"A female cat, huh…" Takumi nodded. "So, what did you name her?"

Sakura blushed.

"I-It's…Sake…"

"Sake, like the wine? Huh…I like it. It's—" Takumi stopped himself before he could say 'cute'. "…nice."

"I-I'm glad you like it," said Sakura.

"Are you still gonna tell us that you don't think she's cute?" said Hinoka.

"I-It's not _cute_ to have cat hair all over my clothes," said Takumi. He turned away and blushed.

That night, Takumi left his door open a crack.

* * *

Something was lightly pressing Takumi's chest. He opened his eyes to find Sake kneading the blanket.

"Just what do you think you're doing?"

Sake stopped and curled up.

"Hey, I gotta get up, you know." Nevertheless, Takumi stayed horizontal. He brought his arm out from under the covers and stroked the kitten's back.

A few minutes later, Takumi wanted to move. But Sake had fallen asleep. Takumi suddenly felt guilty, realising that if he moved she would certainly wake up. Eventually, he had to get out of bed. Takumi had no other choice than to carefully pick the cat up and gently place her on the pillow. As he got up, he noticed that Sake was still sleeping.

"Sleep well," whispered Takumi. He looked at his door; the crack was slightly larger than when Takumi went to bed, presumably by Sake entering sometime in the middle of the night. Certain that nobody was watching, Takumi slowly pulled part of the bed sheet over Sake and tucked her in.

* * *

"Do you want this?" Ryoma pinched a small piece of salmon between his chopsticks and dropped it in front of Sake. She quickly devoured it.

"Hey, do you want some of mine, too?" said Hinoka, doing the same as Ryoma did.

"You're going to spoil her," said Takumi.

"Since when did you care?" Hinoka raised an eyebrow.

"I-I don't," said Takumi. He felt the heat rise in his cheeks as he stuffed some of the salmon into his mouth.

* * *

The next day, Takumi wondered where Sake was when she wasn't in his room. He opened the door and looked down the hall. Sake chirped as she trotted towards him.

"There you are," said Takumi.

Sake mewed as she wandered over to Takumi's dresser.

"Yes, that's where I keep my clothes and get ready." Takumi grabbed a hair ribbon from the top of it, flicking it as he tried to untangle it.

Sake batted at it and got her claw stuck.

"You silly animal," said Takumi. Taking her paw into his hand, he unhooked Sake's claw.

Less than a second later, Sake began to bat at the ribbon again.

"H-Hey, I'm trying to put that on!" Takumi yanked it away, causing Sake to pounce at it. "Do you want to get your claw stuck again?"

Sake continued to paw at the ribbon before biting the end of it.

"…Do you want to play? Well, I suppose it's alright…" Takumi flicked the ribbon to and fro, Sake wildly swatting and trying to bite it once more.

"Hey, Takumi! How are you doing this morning?"

Takumi snapped his head in the direction of his door. Hinata was grinning at him.

"I-I'm still getting ready!" said Takumi, quickly shutting the door in Hinata's face.

* * *

Takumi stared at Sake as she stood in his basket.

"I love you."

Sake mewed.

"Does that mean 'I love you, too' in cat?" asked Takumi.

Sake mewed once more. Her tail was straight up, vibrating ever so slightly.

Takumi grinned. He kissed her head.

"Gotcha!"

Takumi cringed at the sound of Hinoka's voice. He grimaced as he looked over to his door, noticing Hinoka's smirk.

"F-Forget everything you saw."

Hinoka crossed her arms, though it was obvious that she was trying to hold back a laugh.

"Why do you keep insisting that you don't like her? You're way too obvious."

"B-Because it's not ideal for a man to be taken in so easily by such adorable things!"

Takumi's eyes widened. He covered his mouth and looked away, his cheeks burning.

"You finally said 'adorable'. It's about time," said Hinoka.


End file.
